Sweet Dee
Overview Sweet Dee was founded in 2013 at the start of the third season in the League of Champions. During their first two seasons they were widely considered a punching bag for the rest of the league, a unit whose sole purpose was to sharpen the teeth of the true contenders. All that changed in 2015 when they drafted a competitive roster and began to be viewed as a legitimate force to be reckoned with in the LOC. 2013 Draft MegaTrade As the second woman to ever play in the League of Champions, Dee had moderately sized shoes to fill. Last year's Why am I doing this finished without a winning record but did just enough to nab the 6th seed in the playoffs. Coming in, Dee emphasized consistent players over boom or bust streamers and made clear her priority was a good draft. Before the season even started, #FreeOJ emerged as both friend and foe to Dee. They shared a draft room and spent the evening stealing each other's picks. Later in the year Dee would fire accusations that #FreeOJ picked up Jets WR Jeremy Kerley to spite them. Dee'z management team are known Jets backers and felt the move was made to preempt an imminent add-dorp transaction that would have put Kerley on Dee'z Sons of Bitchez for the week six matchup. Despite the tensions between both front offices, a Megatrade was initiated between Dee and OJ on September 16th, immediately following week 2 play. Dee sent superstars Jimmy Graham and DeSean Jackson to the undefeated #FreeOJ in exchange for Dez Bryant and Reggie bush. Dee had a desperate need for a star runningback and Bush had proven he was going to be heavily featured in the Lions backfield. The Bryant Jackson swap seemed like an easy trade-off with both poised for big years. Bryant would catch more passes and touchdowns but Jackson had a big year for OJ as well. To replace Graham, Dee downgraded to Pettigrew. Coming in the trade along with Bush and Bryant, Pettigrew was a huge bust and was dropped two days after the trade was finalized for Brent Celek. The tight end position was trouble for Dee all season, especially on October 10th. TradeGate 2.0 Pettigrew was replaced by Brent Celek on September 18th. After barely breaking 100 points in the week 3 matchup against Paddock 9, Dee dropped Celek and instead went with Jermaine Gresham. After a 3-reception game against Cleveland, which was a folow up to a 27-yard game against the Packers, Gresham's low floor became obvious and he was dropped for Coby Fleener. Fleener had 2 receptions for 15 yards followed by 3 receptions for 16 yards in back to back games. It seemed there was no talent out there at the TE position. On October 9th they dropped Coby Fleener for Jermichael Finley. But then an enticing prospect was introduced courtesy of Papa's Posse. In a straight up trade between Papa's Posse and Dee'z Sons of Bitchez, Dee would get Owen Daniels and would give up Kendall Wright. Daniels already had three touchdowns on the year was was being consistenly targeted in Houston. The trade would, at the very least, close the revolving door at the position. There was only one problem: Daniels had suffered a non-displaced fibula fracture in week five against the 49ers and was sidelined for the rest of the 2013 season. The trade had been proposed after the game but before the offical injury status was announced. A firestorm ensued. Dee accused Papa of deceitful trade tactics, trying to dump off Daniels fully aware that he had suffered a season ending injury. Papa shot back, claiming that Dee'z front office had access to the same information as Papa's did and the trade was fair. If they chose to take Daniels, perhaps for some unknown strategic reason, that was on them. However, Papa's team prides itself on fairness and agreed to accept any veto that might be handed down via the league voting system. For the second time in three seasons the league Commish needed to use his executive power to veto the trade. The two teams had come to an unhappy yet reasonable agreement that in light of the injury the trade was null and void. To ensure that the trade did not get processed, the Commish temporarily changed the LOC rules to allow him complete and total control over all trades. He vetoed the trade and then returned power to the ten owner voting system for future vetoes. TradeGate 2.0 ramped up tension in the league in the same way that TankGate had in 2012 and TradeGate had in 2011. 2013 Collapse Things were never the same after TradeGate 2.0. The team went on a 6 game losing streak and never shored up the TE position. The most heart breaking of the six losses came in week 8 when they faced new rival Papa's Posse. They lost by under six points. Kaepernick was an inconsistent QB who got pulled week four for, ironically, Alex Smith. Neither totally panned out and Dee ended the season with only four wins. #FreeOJ, who had been the other half of the MegaTrade, finished first in the regular season with a record 11 wins. The lone bright spot to the 2013 season was the Consolation matchup with Papa's Posse. Dee was finally able to get revenge, beating them handily and securing a place above them in the final standings for the year. 2014 Draft 2015 Draft Dee for Vendetta (2015 Season) Dee for Domination Dee came out like a house on fire in 2015, firing off back to back wins for only the second time in franchise history. Aaron Rodgers led the way, with Matt Forte and Jamaal Charles not far behind. Despite starting 3-1, several injuries kept Dee from the top of the leaderboard. Their 123rd overall pick David Cobb was placed on season-ending IR and never scored a point in 2015. Austin Seferian-Jenkins, whose 41-point coming out party in week one made him look like a 14th-round steal, strained his shoulder in week two and was out for over a month. That left, of all players, Owen Daniels to start at Tight End. Daniels was fully recovered from his 2013 injury, though the memory of TradeGate 2.0 and the subsequent collapse of Deez team was no doubt still fresh in the mind of team management. The Owen Daniels curse appears to have not been lifted, as Dee was upset in week five by struggling Reign Maker. The 7.83 point margin of defeat was even more painful since Owen Daniels was held without a single fantasy point in the matchup. That wasn't the worst thing to come out of week five. Jamaal Charles, the third overall pick, suffered a season-ending ACL injury. That left Dee without their top RB heading into their biggest game of the season against GaroppoblowMe. To compensate, they traded away one of their top aerial threats, Emmanual Sanders, to #FreeOJ in exchange for Marshawn Lynch. The expectation was that Lynch would get healthy and return to top form in week six. Lynch got healthy but didn't return to top form. The Seahawks continued to struggle and it looked like the trade would be Dee'z undoing against top-ranked GaroppoblowMe. The matchup between first and second went back and forth all week, with GBM holding the edge Thursday, Dee taking the lead after the early games, only to relinquish the lead again after Sunday night's Patriots game. Trailing by 33 points with only the Philly Defense remaining, Dee'z season was on the ropes. Lucky for her, Philly faced off against the always inconsistent Eli Manning, who threw a pick-six in the first half and was held to only one touchdown pass. Philly scored a whopping 47 points and Dee pulled off the upset, beating GBM for the first time in franchise history. Dee for Downfall Things began to change as the season wore on. Following the mammoth win over GBM Aaron Rodgers' production began to decline. With Charles already out they couldn't afford another injury at RB and that came in the form of a leg injury to Matt Forte. For three straight weeks they failed to break 200 points, losing two in a row to playoff teams before squeaking a win out over Paddock 9. Their week 8 loss to The Shotti Bunch was their worst of the season when they only managed 153.42 points. Rodgers had a career low 5.16 fantasy points but had been benched for Matthew Stafford, who had a career low 6.91 fantasy points. Boldin, coming off of back to back 24+ point games, put up only 6.90 in week 7 before succumbing to an injury of his own. From second place, Dee fell way down to a tie with 7th before bouncing back to fifth with their week nine win. Seven of their players beat projections in week ten and it looked like Dee was back on track. Matt Jones stepped up to the plate in Forte's absence with 42.10 points and Rodgers looked to have snapped out of his slump with a 35 completion performance against the Lions. At this point in the year beating Fire Goodell was expected, but they did more than beat Fire Goodell. They put up nearly 300 points, and would have if they hadn't benched Danny Amendola for Nate Washington. 279.32 was enough to get them back to fourth place and in the discussion for a bye. That was the last regular season win for Dee. Amendola suffered a non-contact injury and had to sit out the next two weeks. This was believed to be an act of the Fantasy Gods since Dee ownership accused GBM of being bitter that Edelman was out and she owned Amendola. Meanwhile, Forte came back but was unproductive. Against two soon-to-be playoff teams, Dee went 0-2 while averaging just 152.39. One of those games was against ma ma momma said, against whom they moved to 0-4. After breaking 200 in five of their first six games, Dee finished below 500 in five of their next six. Since week 5, the team had not won when the QB position scored under 25 points. Going into week 13 they still controlled their own destiny. If they won they'd be the 5 seed and have a date with FreeOJ in the opening round. Because they had scored so many points early in the year, even a loss would probably get them into the playoffs. That was good news, since Dee choked big time against TEAM MANBEARPIG. The team had a decent showing, scoring 223.99 only to see the lead vanish Sunday night when Pittsburgh blew out the Colts. TEAM MANBEARPIG wrangled 117.09 from two players in the game and came all the way back to win. Because Dee lost she had to fell below .500 and tumbled to the 6 seed just weeks after being talked about as a potential number one seed. In the opening round she had to face her kryptonite, ma ma momma said. 2016 Season Dee wasn't about to let a late collapse in 2015 slow her roll. To start the season in 2016, she blasted former champ Reign Maker to the tune of 312 points, making a huge statement that last year was no fluke. Dee was no window dressing. She was a serious contender. Franchise Statistics Head-to-Head Records